Return to Sivao
by OhMahChildhood
Summary: On the way to a conference, the Enterprise picks up some interesting new passengers, one of whom holds interest for Lt. Cmdr. Data.
1. Chapter 1

Return to Sivao

Captain Picard was about to wrap up his daily briefing with the senior staff of the _Enterprise_.

"Oh and one last thing..because we are en route to the cybernetics conference on Betazed, we'll be taking on a few passengers from the _Mary Christine_ who'll also be attending the conference." he said, his eyes twinkling merrily as if he had a delicious secret he was keeping. "I want you to join me, Number One, in greeting them when they arrive. You, too, Mr. Data. I think you'll find our guests quite to your liking. Now..everyone is dismissed." he finished, trying hard to suppress a smile.

Data and Deanna Troi exited together, a puzzled frown on Data's face. "I wonder who the guests will be and why the captain thinks they'll 'be to my liking', as he said." Data mused aloud. Deanna shrugged. "I'm sure I don't know Data, but they'll be here at 0700, so I suppose you'll find out then." she answered, striding confidently down the corridor.

0700 arrived all too soon as Data walked towards Transporter Room 2 where he was met by the captain and Commander Riker.  
>"Energize, Mr. O'Brien." said Riker, his voice calm and even, betraying nothing as usual. The transporter beam shimmered for a moment as two figures began to materialize. Data frowned for a moment and then suddenly realized why the captain said he'd enjoy the guests. They were felinoid-Sivaon to be exact. That made them very interesting indeed, since Data had only studied their culture, but never had the chance to interact with beings from their world.<p>

"Greetings. I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard. This is my first officer, William Riker and ship's second officer, Lieutenant Commander Data. Welcome to the _Enterprise_." said the captain, smiling.

One of the felinoids raise her hands and curled her fingers, extending her claws then retracting them to show she meant no harm.

"I am StarDreamer to-Ennien. This is my assistant, Dreamfinder to-Vensre. We thank you for your welcome, Captain Picard." the first felinoid said. She was short, the tips of her ears only coming to about Riker's shoulder and she had long silver fur banded with black and white. The other, Dreamfinder, was a little taller and had shorter fur that was a peachy orange with darker orange bands, two white feet, a white blaze down her forehead across her nose and a white tipped tail. Data was immediately intrigued by both of them, but more so by Dreamfinder because she resembled his cat Spot.

"Welcome indeed, ladies. Would you care to be shown to your quarters?" asked Riker, turning on that famous charm of his. Data followed behind him as they exited the transporter room, Dreamfinder walking alongside him.

"That would be fine, Commander. It's been a long journey and we are both tired." StarDreamer explained as they walked, her tail twitching with excitement.

"I hope your quarters are to your liking, Miss Dreamfinder. I know that on your world, you often sleep outside in tents and in the trees." Data said, by way of making conversation. Dreamfinder's tail looped and a smile crossed her face.

"Yes, we do often sleep in tents and in the trees in what we call 'swagger lairs' when we are young. But how did you know this?" she asked curiously.

"I have studied your culture. I find it quite interesting as a matter of fact and would like to learn more, if it is permissible." he replied as they reached the lift that would take them to the guest quarters.

"Then while we journey to the conference, we shall have to make time to talk, shall we not, Mr. Data?" Dreamfinder's tail was still helixed in amusement.

"That would be acceptable. I would also like to learn your opinion on certain..human customs. Such as the keeping of domesticated felines..cousins of yours, almost." he replied as the lift rose gently with a soft humming noise.

"I have spoken with many domesticated felines, Mr. Data. Their language is but a prototype of our own, you see. Some of them express the desire to see our world, to live among their larger, bipedal cousins, but most are happy where they are." she explained as the lift door opened and they walked out into the hallway. Her eyes sparkled with amusement. She looked forward to speaking with Data more, getting to know him better.

"There will be a reception tonight, in your honor, in Ten Forward. If there is anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask us." Captain Picard said, escorting StarDreamer into their new quarters.

"Again, I thank you, Captain. I'm sure everything will be just to our liking once we..rearrange some things to suit our needs." she said diplomatically. It was what she did best, after all, and why she was chosen for this mission. The Sivaons were slowly starting to rebuild their technology after generations of disharmony with those who advocated its use.

"I will see you at the reception, Commander Data? We must speak some more, to..satisfy your curiousity about my people." Dreamfinder said, an air of mystery about her. Data nodded. "I will be there." he told her. And an odd urge rose up in him, to take her hand. But she was a guest and he would do nothing improper towards her. It went against his programming.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that evening, at the reception hosted in Ten Foward in honor of the Sivaoan guests, things seemed to be in full swing. Non-alcoholic beverages (out of deference to the Sivoan's distates for anything alcoholic) flowed like water and everyone seemed to be having a good time.

In a quiet corner, Dreamfinder and Data were talking and getting to know each other better.

"You are so very different from everyone I've ever met, Mr. Data. With most people, I can read them..by their posture, the look of their eyes, even their scents. But you..I cannot read. It's like you are a mystery to me and I love mysteries. When I was younger, I got into a lot of trouble for sticking my tail where it didn't belong." she explained, her tail curling happily.

"Sticking your tail where it didn't belong? That sounds rather like a human expression about sticking your nose in wh ere it isn't wanted. Hmm." Data responded, puzzling this out. Dreamfinder's tail snaked up and curled around his wrist. He stared at it for a moment.

"Oh don't worry, Mr. Data. We only do this to people we like. It's a..gesture of friendship you might say. Instead of holding hands, as humans do, we link tails. Or in your case, hands." she smiled, raising her glass to him, almost as if in a toast.

"I see. With humans, holding hands is a symbolic gesture of affection. I am pleased to think that you consider me your friend, Dreamfinder. You are most interesting and I find your culture most intriguing." he replied, stroking the white tip of her tail. He dropped his hand suddenly, as if embarassed, a moment later when the captain strode up.

"Ah...Dreamfinder. Are you having a good time? I trust Mr. Data isn't talking your ears off." he joked and Dreamfinder's ears swiveled back in surprise. She reached up to touch one curiously and the captain stifled a laugh.

"I just meant that I hope he wasn't boring you with a long conversation, that's all. Talking one's ears off is a human expression." Capt. Picard explained and her ears swiveled back to their normal front-facing position.

"Oh. Oh I see. Yes..I mean no. He isn't boring me, Captain Picard. In fact, we both find each other..quite intriguing. I am as intrigued by the fac that I cannot 'read' him as I do others and he is quite interested in my culture. We are finding out quite a bit about each other, as a matter of fact." Dreamfinder replied quietly. If she were a human, she would've blushed at being caught in what she considered a somewhat intimate moment. She was an adult, by her culture's standards, but she had never felt the desire for a mate before. Of course, she'd heard all the romantic ballads of her world and other worlds as well. She'd read several books on human romantic relationships but she'd never before felt what the human books called "passion". Her heart within her fluttered a bit and she tried to puzzle out the meaning of this fluttery feeling. The young Sivaon had never felt anything like it before. She would just have to talk to StarDreamer and see what she said. StarDreamer was a good deal older than she, had borne several litters and therefore a good deal more experienced in these matters.

After the reception, when they were preparing for sleep in their quarters, Dreamfinder approached StarDreamer.

"Star..I..I have a question. It might sound silly but.." she took a deep breath and tried to steady her nerves.

"Go ahead. I can smell your anticipaton and your nervousness, you know. You're fairly reeking with it." StarDreamer had never been good about being tactful with her own people. With other races, it seemed that it came naturally to her, but not with Sivaons.

"Have you ever..been in love, Star? I mean, like the kind of love they talk about in those human romance novels I read that one time?" Dreamfinder fairly trembled and clutched her tail with both hands to steady herself.

"Love? Well..yes and no. When my time for mating has come upon me and I found a male whom I found desirable, well yes I suppose you could say I was in love..for a little while anyway. But our people, as you well know Dreamfinder, do not mate for life. We only stay mated for a little while, in order to concieve and bear young. We may stay friendly with those whom we have chosen to mate during our time of fertility,but that is all. Why? Have you found someone...a human...with whom you feel you could mate?" StarDreamer blinked, curious and not at all disapproving. Ever since the first Enterprise had visited their world, things had been changing. Including the settlement of a few hundred human colonists, some of whom took Sivaon mates and produced mixed-breed children. At first it had been considered rather scandalous, but eventually everyone had calmed down and learned to accept and even love the mixedbreed children as much as they loved any child of Sivao.

Dreamfinder stared at her feet, not sure what to say. "I..I'm not sure, Star. I..have these feelings that I've never..felt before. My..stomach is all fluttery, like when I'm excited about going hunting for grabfoots. I don't even know if he is capable of..liking me that way." she finished lamely. StarDreamer reached out, placed her hand under her assistant's chin and raised her head so she could look her in the eye.

"Look, Dreamfinder. I consider you one of my own children. And you know what I would tell TreeShaker or Grabfoot or FireStar? Hmm? I would tell them to find out. Because all this tailtwisting does nobody any good. If you like him and want to take him to mate for your first time, then ask him if he likes you back." she told her firmly.

"How did you know I've never..we're not even from the same camp!" Dreamfinder's eyes went wide, her ears back in surprise.

"I have big ears and I hear many things, little one. That's why I'm such a good scientist..I listen and I observe carefully. If I do not know the answer to something I seek it out. I asked many questions about you to your friends and relations BEFORE I chose you to be my assistant on this trip. A female's first mating is always very, very special to her and I hope that the one you have chosen to mate first with is worthy of that. I hope that even if you bear half-breed children, you will not be ashamed of them but love them as much as any child of Sivao deserves to be loved." StarDreamer was wise in these matters, as Dreamfinder was coming to understand.

"I..I hope he is too. But I don't believe that our..union..will bear fruit. I don't believe he can produce children." she said, relieved her secret was out in the open.

This statement caused StarDreamer to raise an eyebrow and her tail quirked in curiousity.

"Oh...who is it you are interested in? Why wouldn't he be able to give you children?" She was very curious about this.

"Um..Commander Data. He..he makes me feel like I am the only person in the whole world, Star! He pays more attention to me than ANYONE has ever paid attention to me and..and..I like it. There. I said it. I like how he pays attention to me and I like him, even if we can't bear children together." Dreamfinder smiled at last.

"Well, if he is who your heart desires, then go after him. With my blessing." StarDreamer reassured her, giving the younger Sivaon a lick across the forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

The three days of the conference, Dreamfinder was as nervous as a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. She wanted to be around Data, but she wasn't sure how to act which only made her more nervous.

Finally, as the Enterprise left Betazed's orbit and began the several days' journey to return the diplomats to Sivao, she got up the courage to tell him what was on her mind.

"Would you care to join me in my quarters this evening for dinner, Dreamfinder? I realize that, as an android, I do not eat but you, as a flesh and blood being, do." he said to her as they ran into each other in a turbolift. Dreamfinder's face brightened and she smiled.

"Of course..I'll..I'll be there." she stammered, twisting her tail in her hands. Data watched her actions curiously.

"That will be acceptable. I will see you tonight then." he replied and stepped off onto the bridge to take his station at the helm. Dreamfinder continued onwards, heading for Ten Forward. She'd heard of the proprieteress, a Listener named Guinan and she felt in desperate need of advice.

"So..you're the Sivaon diplomat, huh?" Guinan said by way of introduction. Dreamfinder shook her head.

"Well no, not exactly. I'm..I'm Dreamfinder, Star's assistant. You are Guinan, the Listener, yes?" she asked, her whiskers trembling as she continue to twist her tail-tip in her hands. Guinan smiled softly and placed a small crystalline tumbler of aubergine colored liquid in front of the young Sivaon.

"That's me..and here. Drink this before you twist that tail of yours right off. You're as nervous..." and here she chuckled, "as a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs." Guinan's broad face lit up with amusement at her analogy. Dreamfinder blinked, confused at the metaphor, but she drank anyway. The liquid was slightly warm and had a yeasty, grape-like taste to it which warmed her right through.

"What is this?" she asked, taking another sip of the warming liquid. It was, to her tastes at least, quite delicious.

"Pandorian purp fruit juice. Got it last time we were in the area. It's a favorite of mine, actually. So..what's your trouble, little cat? Mouse got your tongue?" she asked, wiping down the bar a bit with a damp cloth. Dreamfinder blinked again, confused. These humans could be so mysterious, hiding their intentions behind words that were meant to confuse you.

"Mouse..um? No. But I do have a problem. See..in my camp, when a juvenile takes his or her Walk to adulthood, once they finish that Walk they're adults. Pretty soon after, the females have their first..um..I dunno..what do you humans call it? Mating cycle? Anyway...only a few moons before I came on this mission with Star, I made MY Walk to adulthood. And now I've come upon my first mating cycle. But I'm scared...scared because the one I'm attracted to most isn't even my own kind. Not that I find anything really WRONG with that..humans have been living on Sivao for several generations now and we're um..cross-fertile. So there are human-Sivaon cross-breeds." Dreamfinder took another sip of the purp fruit juice, trying to stead her nerves because she realized she'd begun to ramble.

"So you're in love? And you don't know if the one you love likes you back, is that right?" Guinan asked, getting to the heart of the matter.

"Exactly. You ARE a good listener." Dreamfinder's whiskers arched forward with praise.

"I've been doing this for a long, long time, little cat. I'm bound to be good at it by now." Guinan replied with a soft chuckle.

"I don't even know how to approach him..or even if he cares about me..like that. I..he's so different from anyone I've ever known and I just don't..know how to deal with that." Dreamfinder finished her purp juice and slid the tumbler to one side. She laid her arms on the bar and buried her face in her crossed arms. "Oh he's going to laugh at me. I just know it!" she mumbled. Guinan placed her hand under the young Sivaon's chin, lifting her head.

"Who is it that you're so in love with, Dreamfinder? How do you know he's going to laugh at you?" she asked seriously.

"L..L..L..Lieutenant Commander D..D..Data." Dreamfinder stuttered, tears welling in her eyes.

Guinana shook her head. "No child, he won't laugh at you. He can't..it's not in his programming for starters and I know that Data would never willingly hurt the feelings of someone else. It's just not in his nature. Data swears he doesn't have any feelings at all, but I think they're just buried so deep he doesn't know how to access them. That's my personal opinion, anyway." Guinan said, wiping the spilled tears from Dreamfinder's face.

"So he won't laugh because he CAN'T? Like..like a Vulcan?"

"That's right. Like a Vulcan." Guinan handed her a tissue so she could blow her nose. Dreamfinder honked into it and then chuckled softly at the noise she'd just made, embarrassed.

"What will he say, d'you think, when I tell him..I..I want him to be..um..my first?" Dreamfinder asked, laying the spent tissue aside. Guinan quietly removed the tissue and wiped her hands with an antibacterial solution.

"I think he'll look at it as something new, something he's never done before and Data is..well..adventerous when it comes to that kind of thing. But he'll never hurt you..at least not intentionally and I know he'll try his best to make things go well because he doesn't like a bad experience any more than you or I do. Talk to him..see what he says. The worst he can do is say no." the older woman counseled. Dreamfinder nodded firmly.

"Right. Ok. Here I go..thanks Guinan. You're..really good at listening." she told her. Guinan just smiled.

"That's my job." she replied, moving down the bar to wait on another customer who'd come in just then.

Dreamfinder screwed her courage to the sticking place. She would tell Data how she felt about him and if didn't at least have some sort of liking for her, well, that was something she would deal with when it came up.


	4. Chapter 4

Dreamfinder's little chat with Guinan had helped her confidence some, so that when she arrived at Data's quarters that night for dinner she felt a good deal more confident than she had earlier in the day. The door chimed softly and Data murmured, "Enter." As he did so, the door slid noiselessly open and Dreamfinder walked in, carefully taking in her surroundings.

She sniffed the air, her lips curling with the deliciousness of it. Something smelled very, very good and very much like home.

"I programmed the replicator for several Sivaon delicacies. I hope you enjoy them." Data said, showing her the way to his table. She sat down and smiled, a dish of grabfoot stew in front of her, studded with tail-kinkers for spice.

"I..didn't know if you used utensils." Data said, producing a linen napkin along with a fork ad spoon seemingly out of nowhere. Dreamfinder shook her head.

"Well..I do. Sometimes..but only in the presence of humans. Among ourselves, in our own camps, we normally just eat with our hands, or drink straight from the bowl." she explained and lapped gently at the steaming liquid with her tiny pink tongue. It may have been replicated and not made fresh, but she thought it was absolutely delicious and the familiarty of the stew calmed her quivering insides a bit. Before she knew it, she'd lapped up every single bite of the stew and it warmed her belly with a pleasant sensation.

"Data..I..I know we've gotten to know each other better over these last few days and I..I was wondering...I mean, that is..I have something I.." she stuttered and Data moved a little closer to her, taking one of her hands in both of his own.

"Do not be afraid to tell me, Starfinder. You may speak to me about anything, anything you wish." he told her, his circuits fluttering. He liked her..a lot.

"Data..you told me you've studied my culture, right? Then you must surely know about our ritual Walk to adulthood." Starfinder said, finding her voice. Data nodded and she continued.

"Well shortly after a female takes her Walk, she becomes..that is..she has her first cycle of mating. I..that is..shortly before I came on this trip with Star, I took my Walk and so have come upon my first cycle of mating. When a female is in her cycle, there is no telling who she will be attracted to, who she will want to take as a mate."

There. She'd gotten out part of what she was going to say and she looked in Data's goldenrod-colored eyes to gauge his reaction. Data merely nodded.

"I see. And..and is it me that you're attracted to, Starfinder?" he asked, clutching her hand just a fraction tighter. As his circuits continued to flutter nervously, he quickly went through what would be an appropriate thing to say if she asked him to mate with her, as well as the proper amount of pressure he could use on her hand or other parts of her body without crushing her to death with his strength and weight which seemed to be so much more than hers.

Starfinder nodded, flicking her tongue across her lips. It was a nervous gesture, but it endearred her to Data all the more because it so incredibly cute.

"Data..I had no idea I'd be attracted to you, but that night at the reception in Ten Forward kind of sealed it for me. I was..how do you say? Head over heels? Head over tail for me I guess. I also want you to know that I know that you cannot give me children, which is usually the purpose for mating and I"m ok with that. I'm too young to be a mother anyway..I have too much to do, too much to see. And I know that you cannot fall in love with me, which is perfectly alright too because while I'm attracted to you right NOW, I might not be later. Most Sivaons don't mate for life, after all. We mate during our cycles and most of the time remain good friends afterwards. But we choose different mates each cycle..usually. Sometimes a female will choose the same male over and over again but that's very rare." Starfinder closed her mouth with a frown, realizing she had been babbling.

Data smiled, softly. He moved to put an arm around Star and kissed her cheek gently.

"I'm glad you have said all these things to me, Starfinder. And I am glad that you have chosen me to be your first mate. I do not know about Sivoan culture, but in the human culture and in many others I have encountered, the first time a female mates is a very special one. I am glad you have chosen me to participate in your special time." he reassured her and she relaxed, leaning her head on his shoulder. Everything was going to turn out alright..she knew it would.


	5. Chapter 5

Dreamfinder snuggled into Data's hard, cold shoulder. She didn't mind that he wasn't flesh and blood..she was attracted to his intelligence, not his handsome good looks. She'd always been attracted to smart males, she realized as she began to purr. Data frowned momentarily, analyzing the sensation he felt from the thrumming that came from the region of her throat.

"Dreamfinder, I have just realized something. I know nothing of how Sivaons..mate." he told her and she looked up, her tail curling in confusion for a second.

"Oh that's right..you don't know how we um..well..to be honest I guess I don't know much myself. Only what Yelloweyes, that's my mom, has told me. She told me ways to attract a mate and pleasing things to do and say and certain ways to stand so a male knows I'm available for mating. I guess she thought that was all I needed to know." Dreamfinder's tail drooped and suddenly all the good feelings she had been experiencing had gone. Data stroked the top of her head, where the fur was slightly longer than anywhere else except her tail. That seemed to calm the upset Sivaon and she closed her eyes and leaned into his shoulder again.

"We will figure it out together, Dreamfinder. Do not worry." he reassured her as he continued to stroke her longer head fur and think about the problem. After awhile, he touched her chin and she looked up.

"Dreamfinder, among your people, do they press lips together? It is something the humans do..it is called 'kissing'." Data asked, wanting very much to kiss her but not wanting to push her too far, too quickly. Dreamfinder shook her head. "I think I've seen the humans do it, but I've never done it myself. Sivaons don't typically press lips. We..groom each other, but it's kind of hard to groom you since you dont' have any fur except on your head. And we do this.." she explained, rubbing her cheek against his shoulder and neck, her purr thrumming louder than ever. Data blinked and then caught her chin in his hand. He paused for a moment as he looked into her eyes and she stared back, totally unafraid. Before he could lose his nerve, he closed his eyes and kissed her gently. Dreamfinder blinked and then closed her eyes instinctively as she relaxed into the kiss. She liked the feeling of Data's lips on hers, pressing and exploring and curious. As she kissed back, she tenatively slipped her tongue into his mouth, wanting to taste him. Data pulled back, breaking the kiss for a second and Dreamfinder wondered if she'd done something wrong. But before she could begin to doubt herself, he was kissing her again and opening his mouth wider, to encourage her exploration. So she did..her tongue darted in and out of his mouth almost shyly at first and then with more confidence as the kiss deepened and she felt her body naturally pressing itself to his. Her nerve endings seemed to be aflame and she couldn't get enough of him.

Eventually, Data pulled away and Dreamfinder was smiling. He blinked, wishing he could accurately express how he felt right at that moment but he couldn't seem to find the words.

"Dreamfinder, tomorrow night, I want you to meet me on Holodeck 3..I want to make sure your first mating is a very special event." he told her and she nodded. Her heart was thumping fast, threatening to beat its way out of her chest.

"I..I'd better go. I'll see you tomorrow night." she murmured, rubbing her cheek against his as she got to her feet, her tail helixed with exicitement.

The next night, when she got th Holodeck 3, she couldn't believe her eyes. It was just like stepping into the forests of her home, right down to the scents and the welcome-homes tossing nuts and shrieking like mad. Dreamfinder's eyes lit up and she smiled so wide her face threatened to crack in half.

"Do you like it?" Data asked her, taking one of her hands in his own expectantly.

"I love it! You got it just right, Data. This is AMAZING." she purred, nuzzling his cheek. Data smiled softly, glad that he'd made things the way she wanted. He wanted to make tonight the most special night of her young life. He led her though the forest to a clearing where there was a Sivoan-style tent set up, glowing from within so that it resembled a three dimensional stained glass sculpture. There was a slight scent of jasmine in the air, from some incense Data had lit.

"I did some research..apparently jasmine is considered a very potent scent on your world." he said as he lifted the entrance flap of the tent and escorted her inside. Dreamfinder nodded, settling on one of the cushions that were scattered around the tent. She pulled Data down to her and kissed him deeply, pressing her body to his.

The night was theirs and they tasted, touched and learned so much about each other's bodies that at one point, it was hard to tell where one ended and the other began. Dreamfinder was filled with ecstasy beyond her wildest imaginings, her body humming with joy. Data seemed to know just how to touch her, stroke her, kiss her. Her first mating was, as Data had promised, the most amazing night of her young life.


	6. Chapter 6

Several years passed before Data and Dreamfinder's paths crossed again. By this time, he was a full commander and the second officer of the Enterprise. Dreamfinder had taken Star's place as Sivaon ambassador and had kits of her own. Once again, she was summoned to a conference and the Enterprise was her escort.

"Dreamfinder..it is good to see you again. I hope you have been well. "Data said, clasping her forepaws firmly in his own hands, a slight smile crossing his face.. Dreamfinder nuzzled him affectionately.

"Very well, in fact. Data, these are my kits—Silvertoes and Dancer In Darkness. Silver, Dance, this is my friend Data." She explained, introducing two half-grown kits who resembled her just a bit. Dancer in Darkness tilted her head, studying Data.

"He's not human, mother." She said and Data nodded.

"No I am not. I am an android." He told her honestly and that seemed to satisfy her curiosity for the moment.

"Data, after you show us to quarters, perhaps you and I could..get together for a drink. I mean I know you don't..can't..drink, but I'd like to see you. If..you have time that is." Dreamfinder said as they walked out of the transporter room and down the corridor towards the turbolift. Data nodded.

"That would be acceptable. I want to..as humans say..catch up with you. I will see you later, Dreamfinder. And it was nice to meet your kits Silvertoes and Dancer in Darkness." He told her as he left her in front of her quarters.

Later that evening, Data came to collect Dreamfinder.

"Now you two behave. No touching anything..not the food replicator, not anything breakable. NOTHING. Do you understand? If I find out you've touched a single thing, you're going to wish you'd stayed home." She warned the kits as she turned to go.

"Are you sure they will be alright by themselves?" Data queried, offering his arm to the pretty Sivoan. She shook her head and chuckled lightly.

"They'll be fine. I'm not worried about them. I just want to focus on you, Data. I've missed you..a lot. I know I haven't written, like I said I would the last time we were..together. I'm sorry. I should really write more often." She lamented, resting her head on his shoulder. Data patted her arm.

"Do not worry. I am not offended. I have often wondered how you have been doing and…missed..you, myself." He reassured her. They entered his quarters and Spot, though now old and not quite as spritely as she had been in her younger days, came to greet Dreamfinder with a headbutt and a loud purr.

"I see Spot remembers me. I remember you too, old girl." Dreamfinder smiled and rubbed Spot on the head. Then, turning to Data, she did what she'd been longing to do ever since she left him aboard the Enterprise. She kissed him. Data looked surprised, but relaxed into the kiss and folded his arms around her, pulling her in closer. Though he'd never admitted it to anyone, he'd missed her quite a bit. Something about her just made his circuits hum in a very pleasant sort of way.

Eventually, Dreamfinder came up for air and she pulled away, looking sheepish.

"Sorry. I just..I just had to do that. I've missed you that much, Data. You have always been very special to me and I wanted you to know that." She said, sitting down on his couch, her tail curling invitingly as Data sat next to her. She leaned against him, purring softly and Data stroked the top of her head.

"Yes, I can see that, Dreamfinder. I have missed you too,more than I am willing to admit to anybody. There is a human emotion I have not quite mastered yet called "Love". I think I might have been in love with you..your presence seemed to make my circuits buzz in a pleasant sort of way." He told her and she couldn't help but laugh at his description.

"I had..have..strong feelings for you too, Data. So strong I almost left Sivao to find you. I wanted..want…to be with you, Data, as your mate. But from what I understand, with you being in Starfleet and all, it's difficult. Not forbidden, just..difficult. And it is expected that once Silver and Dance are grown, I will have more kits. But you can't give me kits because you don't..have the genetic material to do so. I don't care..but the elders back home just might. Some of them still think that human-Sivaon crosses are abominations. I can't imagine what they'd think if..if..I were to.."she said, a shudder causing her fur to ripple all the way down to the base of her spine.

"You are correct..it is not against Starfleet regulations to bring a spouse or family onboard with you..in fact it is encouraged to a degree. But I have a lot of duties that take up a lot of my time. I would not be able to spend as much time with you as I would wish to. And I do not wish to cause any problems between you and those on your homeworld, Dreamfinder." Data said slowly, stroking down her back now to smooth the ruffled fur.

"I'm not losing you again, Data. Not now. Not ever. I intend to stay here, with you, despite what the elders think. They can go to hell for all I care. The only opinions that matter are mine and yours and the kits. And I know they're all for it. They think being on a starship is a lot of fun and they enjoy meeting new people, new races. Data..don't say no. Please.."Dreamfinder's voice took on a begging tone as she looked up into his amber eyes and pleaded with him.

"I will have to think about this, Dreamfinder. I do care for you, but I do not know if I am ready for a..mate." he answered back, a slight frown on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

Return to Sivao pt 7

Dreamfinder walked back to her quarters, her heart breaking into a thousand tiny little shards of glass that seemed to penetrate every fiber of her being. Although he'd admitted he missed her and still cared for her, Data didn't want her. Not like that. Not the way she wanted him.

Well!

Dreamfinder blinked back tears of hurt and frustration as she entered her quarters to find Silver and Dance curled up in a nest made from blankets and sofa cushions on the floor. She smiled at them and passed by silently, headed for the bedroom. Once in bed, she curled up into a tight ball and let her tears flow, her body wracked with silent sobs. Somehow, she'd have to pull herself together to get through the diplomatic conference and then, she knew, she'd flee back to Sivao to finish raising her kits. It was just unfortunate for her that Sivaoans typically had very very good memories and the pain she felt from tonight's revelation would continue to sting for an absurdly long amount of time.

"Data..what's wrong with you? I've never known you to be this distracted." Geordi Laforge said, getting his friend's attention by touching his arm. Data blinked slowly and sighed.

"I am sorry, Geordi. But earlier this evening I had to..as humans say..break someone's heart. And I did not like it. I never like it when I am forced to hurt someone's feelings." the android admitted, a note of sadness in his voice.

"Who, Data?" Geordi pressed, curious.

"The Sivaoan diplomat, Dreamfinder. Several years ago, when she first came on board the Enterprise she and I had...some intimate moments. I had no idea that all this time, she still carried strong feelings for me." Geordi's eyes went wide as he took in the statement.

"Whoa. You and that hot little..Data! I didn't think you had it in you." Geordi joked, punching his best friend in the arm. Data didn't smile, but continued to look sober.

"This is no laughing matter, Geordi. She has told me that she wants to become my mate but I informed her that while it is not expressly forbidden by Starfleet for us to marry, I was not ready to enter into such an agreement. Not with her, not with anyone." Data frowned, crossing his arms so that one wrist lay atop the other on the bar. Guinan looked over from where she was tending to a customer a few feet away and raised an eyebrow as if to say "Make it right Data."

Data smoothly rose from the barstool and exited Ten Forward, heading for Dreamfinder's quarters.

The door chimed as he stood outside and she got up.

"Go away." she hissed, her tail beginning to bristle. She kept herself from whipping it from side to side from force of will only.

"I wish to apologize for earlier, little one." he said, using his old pet name for her. She crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot, glaring at him.

"Don't call me that. I am not your little one..not anymore. I'm not little and I'm not the baby I once was. Get out of my sight, Data and don't you DARE come near me again. " she said somewhat forcefully as she turned her back to him, her tail lashing slightly. Data sighed and turned to leave. This hadn't gone as he had planned...so few things ever did. They were still two day's journey from Sivao, however and he knew he must find some way to make it right. It wouldn't be fair to either one of them to just leave this hanging between them like rotten fruit on a vine.

As he usually did in situations like these, he turned to Counselor Troi for advice.

"She was the one who didn't write for a very long time, wasn't she, Data?" Troi asked gently and Data nodded.

"That is correct, Counselor. Although I sent her several letters over the years, she failed to respond to them and I believed that she no longer cared for me. When she came onboard, she made it clear that she did still care for me. She, in fact, told me that when she left the Enterprise after the last time she nearly broke Sivoan custom to be with me because she wanted to be with me that badly. I do not know what has changed since then, but apparently she still wants to be with me. I, however, am not ready for that kind of relationship. Not now. I am too busy with my duties. " he said quietly, turning away. Deanna followed him and looked him square in the eye. She was not going to pull any punches, not with Data.

"Data, do you care for her?" Deanna asked, keeping her voice controlled though she wanted to be more forceful.

Data nodded again, feeling more confused than ever.

"Do you want to be with her?" Deanna asked and again, Data nodded.

"Then do yourself a favor and marry her! If she'll still have you after you broke her heart tonight. Not an hour ago, she came to me, crying her eyes out because she believed you no longer wanted anything to do with her. I could feel the sadness rolling off her like waves in the ocean. I think right now, though, she's angry at you. Angry at you breaking her heart. Angry because she cannot have what she wants the most right now. Angry because she feels like she embarrassed herself in front of you, spilling her heart out like that." Deanna told him, taking his shoulders and wanting to give him a shake for being a typical, thoughtless, idiot male. But she didn't shake him.

"Counselor, if I go bearing typical gifts like flowers and candy, do you think she will forgive me?" Data asked, tilting his head to one side curiously.

Deanna dropped her hands and shook her head.

"I don't know Data..but it's worth a shot." she said and Data inclined his head towards her silently.

"Thank you, Counselor." Quickly, he turned and walked out of her office, striding towards his own quarters. He decided to give her a night to sleep on it and sort things out with Dreamfinder in the morning. Even though he required no sleep and no relaxation, he was still given time off like any other member of the crew and tomorrow would be his day off. Data sat in his quarters, stroking Spot and thinking of exactly how he would woo Dreamfinder back to his side the next day.

He had a lot of work to do, if he wanted to win her back.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

In a little over 36 hours' time, the Enterprise would arrive at Sivao and Dreamfinder would depart, possibly from Data's life forever. He knew that he had hurt her, saying what he had and he wanted to make it up to her. The question was, how to do it? It was hard enough figuring out _human_ females, let alone the females of any other race. Counselor Troi had said that the usual flowers and candy might work, so Data set about replicating the most beautiful roses that had never been seen anywhere..not on Earth and certainely not on Sivao. Along with the roses, he planned to give her a small box of sugared fruit of the type commonly found on her world. Although he did not need to breathe, Data found himself taking a deep breath anyway.

"Wish me luck, Spot." he said, gathering the flowers and the candy in his arms. Spot only let out a piteous meow.

The door chimed and Silver jumped up from the game on the computer panel she'd been engrossed in. Dreamfinder's ears jerked as the door opened.

"Missah Data! Missah Data!" Silver squealed, jumping up and down. Data nearly tripped over the youngster, spilling his gifts everywhere. Silver immediately looked sorry for what she'd done and started to pick up the flowers and the scattered candies, one of which she surreptitiously popped in her mouth.

"Is for you, Mama?" she said, holding the box out to her Mother as Data knelt, picking up the last of the dropped roses. Dreamfinder sighed and took the small box from her daughter.

"These are for you, Dreamfinder. I am sorry for any pain I may have inadvertently caused you the other evening." Data explained as Dream sniffed the roses.

"Here..take these sweeties and share them with your brother in the sleeping area. Go on now. I need to talk to Mr. Data in private." Dream said, shooing her daughter and son from the room. Then she turned back to Data, a sad smile on her face.

"Data..the other night I spilled my guts and all you did was trample on them. I know you're trying to make things right by bringing me these presents, but that doesn't make up for what you did." she said, settling on the couch, a single rose in her hand which she twirled absentmindedly.

"I did say I was sorry. Is there nothing more I can do or say to make this right, Dreamfinder?" Data said, catching her free hand with his. He looked into her eyes, almost pleading. He really did hate hurting people, especially the ones he cared for deeply.

She let out an irritated huff and snatched her hand back. "No. I don't think there is, Data." she replied and Data dropped his chin to his chest. If he could have cried, he would've certainely had tears coming to his eyes right now.

"You know, by not responding when I wrote you letters during the time we were apart, you hurt me too, Dreamfinder. I may not be able to show my feelings the way you do, but I do believe they are there." he told her softly.

"Data! I was busy and so were you! You know that. I was busy with my duties as Star's assistant and then Star's replacement plus I have the children! You can't say that you weren't any less busy than I was, either. Because if anything you were twice as busy and you know it." was Dream's thorny response. She tossed the rose on the floor and crushed it underfoot, barely feeling the prick of the thorns in the toughened pad of her foot.

Data rose, smoothly as always. He took one look at the smashed flower, wilting on the carpet and then looked back at Dreamfinder, curled up on the couch with the tip of her tail twitching.

"I am sorry we could not resolve our differences, little one. I was hoping we could, as the humans say, patch things up. But apparently you are unwilling to do so and I cannot force you to make up with me." he said, turning on his heel to exit. One step before the door, he looked back at her. "You may keep this. I had intended to give it to you as an engagement gift. You are the only person whose finger it would fit on and I cannot bear to put it into the matter recylcing unit." he said, placing a small box covered in black velvet on a side table. With that, he exited and strode swiftly back to his quarters, his face blank.

Dreamfinder got off the couch the moment he left and nearly dived to the side table where he'd left the box. She opened it, the top swinging up on the tight little hinge. Inside, nestled in more black velvet, was a band of gold surmounted by a small cat's-eye jewel. The cat's-eye was gold with striations of brown, as her own eyes were. He'd meant this as an engagement ring, the jewel to match her own eyes.

"Oh I have been an IDIOT!" she murmured, clutching the box to her chest as tears welled up in her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

Slipping the ring delicately onto her finger, Dreamfinder sighed and bit her lip. She thought that because she'd played the mating game before with Silverspot, the father of her two kits, she knew what she was doing now. After all, she had led Silverspot quite a merry chase with all her flirtations and teasing before they got down to business.

_But Data is not Silverspot..._ she reminded herself. Although she had quite a bit of experience now in dealing with the males of her own species, she had none in dealing with the males of other species and Data was a species unto himself. Briefly, she wondered if the bartender she'd spoken to last time she was aboard was still tending bar in the Ten Forward lounge.

"Kits, I'm going out! I'll be back soon. Behave yourselves!" she called out towards the bedroom and her son, a mouthful of candy, yelled back "We will, Mom!". Dreamfinder strode down the corridor as quickly as she dared.

The doors to Ten Forward slid open noiselessly and Dreamfinder took a moment to get her bearings and look around. The bar was on her left and as she glanced over at it, she noticed the distinctive, platter-shaped hat that capped the dark head of Guinan, the bartender.

"Looking for someone?" Guinan asked smoothly as Dream slid onto a stool before the bar.  
>"You, as a matter of fact. I seem to recall you are a Listener, is that right?" her voice trembled and she fought to keep her hands from sliding off the bar, they were so slick with nervous sweat. Guinan nodded and reached behind the bar for a squat crystal glass.<p>

"What can I get you? You look like you need a drink in the worst way."

Dreamfinder shook her head.

"I don't want a drink..I just..need advice. I spilled my heart out to somebody and he accidentally broke it. I know now that he didn't mean to, it was just his way of reacting to what I said. When he tried to make it up to me, I threw him out on his ear. Now I'm afraid that he'll never forgive me." the little felinoid said, burying her face in her arms on the bar's slick white top. Guinan reached over and stroked her head, eliciting a soft purr from her throat. She continued to stroke Dreamfinder for a few minutes, as if she knew this was exactly what was needed.

"You know, humans say you hurt the ones you love the most and I think that's what has happened here. You loved someone, with your whole heart, but he didn't, or couldn't, love you back...at least not the way you wanted him to." Guinan said wisely and Dreamfinder looked up, her face wet with tears. Guinan silently handed her a tissue and Dreamfinder wiped her eyes.

"He..he can't show love. It's not..it just isn't possible for him." she explained and Guinan nodded.  
>"Vulcan?" she asked and Dreamfinder shook her head.<p>

"Android."

"Ah. Commander Data...I wondered what all the kerfluffle was about. Riker came in here just a little while ago, saying that Data came up to the bridge and asked to take his shift fifteen minutes early, which is not like Data at all." Guinan said softly and stroked the felinoid's head again, as if she were petting a favorite cat.

"It's all my fault...he was going to ask me to marry him and I kicked him out." Dreamfinder wailed and Guinan shushed her with a finger.

"Give him some time...go find him in the morning as soon as his shift is over, talk to him. Let him know that you made a mistake...Data's very forgiving. I'm sure he'll take you back." Guinan told her and Dreamfinder nodded, twisting the cat's eye ring on her finger.

Tonight..she would sleep on what she planned to say to Data in the morning, just before the ship reached Sivao and she was supposed to depart to return to her duties as an ambassador.

Tomorrow..she would find out whether or not Data would take her back, which she seriously hoped he would. If he didn't, well...she would sleep on the fact that she'd tried at least. Even if it meant her heart was still broken into a thousand pieces that only Data could skillfully knit back together.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

Throughout his night watch, Cmdr Data kept one corner of his mind reserved for Dreamfinder. He wanted her to be happy, as he did all his human friends and if no longer loving him meant her happiness, then so be it.

Throughout the night, Dreamfinder slept fitfully, trying to figure out exactly what to say to Data. True, he'd broken her heart by initially rejecting her but she was willing to forgive that now. She slept with the cat's eye ring on her finger, the jewel turned inwards towards her palm so that she clutched it in her hand the whole night.

Morning came, all too soon for Dreamfinder, because she still didn't know what to say to Data. But she woke up earlier than she usually did, full of nervous anticipation. The kits could sense their mother's nervousness and it keyed them up too, so that they were unusually hyperactive, bouncing off the walls and driving each other crazy.

"Stop driving me crazy! Stop it right now or so help me, I will cuff the both of you." Dreamfinder hissed at them, immediately regretting her outburst of anger. But it quieted the kits, at least momentarily.

"I have to go talk to somebody, but I'll be back in time for us to disembark at Sivao, alright? Please try not to kill each other while I'm gone." she told them, giving them each a lick on the forehead. "Computer, where is Commander Data right now?" she asked the empty air.

"Lt. Cmdr. Data is in his quarters." the computer responded in a flat monotone and Dream gave herself a little shake. This was it.

Data sat in his desk chair, blankly staring at the screen. He'd read this memo three times and not comprehended a single word. He shook his head..this wasn't like him, to be so distracted. Maybe he ought to have Geordi run a diagnostic on him, see if that could sort out the problem, he thought...when suddenly the door chimed.

"Come in." he said, a note of curiousity in his voice..he wasn't expecting anyone.

Dream stepped noiselessly through the door, her head down, ears drooping, tail tucked slightly between her legs. Her entire posture was one of submission and Data got up, immediately interested.

"Dreamfinder...what are you doing here? Should not you be preparing to return to your homeworld? We will be there in just a few hours." he said, taking her hands in his. She looked up at him, her ears perking just a little bit. That's when he noticed she was wearing the ring he had created just for her. His circuitry fluttered just a little bit. Maybe this meant something good..or at least he hoped it did.

"That's what I've come about, Data. I wanted to apologize because...I was wrong. If you're not ready to marry, then I shouldn't pressure you to do so. I..just want to be with you, but I can't do that if we're not married. There is no place on a starship for a mere girlfriend who isn't a crewmember as well. And they have no need of my skills as a diplomat, so I wouldn't be permitted to stay on board..at least not for long. The only way I can stay is if we are married, since I know families are permitted on board. I just..Data...I love you. I've always loved you and I always will. I know that you can't...love me back. At least not in the usual way. But I want to know if you...care enough to keep me around." she said, her voice trembling with an excess of nervous emotion. Her whole body was shaking and Data pulled her close, his arms around her, his chin resting on the top of her head.

"Sssh..it will be alright." he said, stroking her which he knew would soothe and calm her. Her body stopped shaking and she looked up at him, her eyes shining with hopeful tears.

"So...what does this mean, Data? Does this mean that..you..want me?" she asked, her whiskers quivering. Data nodded and then kissed her, wanting to feel her lips on his. He put all of himself into the kiss and she closed her eyes, wrapping her tail around his waist as she pressed herself into him. His hands ran up and down her back, luxuriating in the feel of her soft fur beneath his hands. He had to stop himself, though...or maybe not. With one swoop, he lifted her into his arms and carried her to his bed. Spot was lounging in the exact center of it.

"Please move, Spot." he ordered and the cat, protesting with a growling meow, hopped off grumbling as he walked out of the room, swishing his tail. Data laid her on the bed and stripped off his uniform.

"Oh Data..."Dreamfinder breathed and knew that even if he chose not to marry her, she would at least have this, forever.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

"Commander Data?" came Captain Picard's voice over the comm. Data sighed and nodded. "Data here, sir." her responded, looking over at Dreamfinder, asleep in his bed, curled up like a little kitten. She looked so sweet, so young as she slept.

"Commander, have you seen the Sivaoan diplomat? We're in orbit around Sivao and ready to transport down at her convience." the captain told him.  
>"She's here sir..and I will tell her. Data out." Data replied, shaking Dream's shoulder light.<p>

"Data..oh..that was..lovely." she purred, blinking slowly as she sat up and stretched her entire body from nose to tail.

"The captain has informed me we are in orbit around Sivao and he is ready to transport down at your convience." Data informed her, pulling on his shirt and uniform jacket. Dreamfinder frowned and bit her lip.

"And will you be transporting down with us?" she asked, twisting her tail as he pulled on his uniform trousers and boots. Data kissed her on the top of her head and smoothed one hand down her cheek.

"Of course I will, dear." the affectionate term sounded foreign in his mouth and a little stiff but Dreamfinder didn't mind. She nearly tackled him, her arms going around his neck.

"That's good..because I don't intend to let you get away again. We're going to be married as soon as possible because I'm not losing you this time, Data. I can't." she said softly, her voice tense with worry. Data held her close for a moment, breathing in her sweet scent.

"I will not let you go, either, Dreamfinder." He pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "You and I will be together forever. I promise you that." he said, his voice firm with an authoratative edge. If it meant giving up his Starfleet commission, he would do it. He didn't want anything to ever seperate them again, even for the slightest of moments.

Dreamfinder smiled and eased herself to the floor. "I'd better prepare the children then and I think you need to inform your captain." she told him with a grin on her face. Data nodded and escorted her out the door. Before he walked away to go find Captain Picard, he gave her one last long kiss,drawing it out as long as he could. She batted at him playfully. "Go on with you now." she laughed and Data turned away, his step a bit jauntier than before.

"Children..I have a suprise." she told the kits as soon as she got back to their quarters.

"We're staying!" Silvertoes said, a grin splitting his face in two. Dancer in Darkness c uffed her brother.

"Stupid. We can't stay!" she hissed and Dreamfinder pulled the child into her arms, cuddling her.

"No we're not staying..at least I don't think we are. It hasn't been decided yet." she reassured her with a lick on the forehead.

"Then whaaaaat?" begged Silvertoes, clambering up his mother's back to drape himself across her shoulder.

"Lieutenant Commander Data and I are going to..get married." she said, trying to contain her excitement. Silvertoes's face was filled with disgust and Dancer shuddered.

"He doesn't smell right!" muttered Silvertoes.

"No emotions..worse than a Vulcan! Can't smile!" replied Dancer, as if smiling were the most important thing in the world.

Dreamfinder sighed. This wasn't going to as easy as she'd first hoped.

"But you don't..mind, do you children? Because if you mind, I won't marry him. I love him, but I love you too and as my children, your happiness comes first." she told the pair of them and Silvertoes licked his mother across the back of her ear.

"I guess he's ok..."Dancer said, giving her brother a look that said he'd better say that the android was OK too. Silvertoes shrugged.

"Then you approve. Good. I was hoping you would." Dreamfinder said, placing Dancer on the floor again as Silvertoes scrambled down next to her. Dreamfinder picked up a bag of things she'd already packed and set it on the table. She opened another bag and finished putting a few things in when the intercom beeped at her.

She supposed this must the Captain...wanting to know why she was taking away his second officer. Dreamfinder just hoped she had a good answer for him.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12

Data strode with purpose down the corridor. He had to find the captain right away, to tell him that he might possibly be giving up his Starfleet commission to stay with the woman he loved. Well...maybe love was a strong word, given he had no emotions. But he would very much miss the sensory input he got from her.

"Mr. Data...we've been waiting for you. Are you going to say goodbye to Ms. Dreamfinder before she leaves? I know you have been seeing quite a lot of each other on this trip." the Captain said, by way of making small talk. Data gave a short nod.

"That is exactly what I want to speak to you about, sir. Dreamfinder and I have..we have made the decision to make our arrangement permanent, sir." he informed him and got a very surprised look in return.

"You wish to marry? Well..that's wonderful, Mr. Data. Congratulations. And will you be staying with us or returning with her to Sivao?" he asked, clapping a hand on Data's shoulder with a friendly smile. Data cocked his head, thinking it through.

"I do not know, sir. I do not know if she wishes to leave the diplomatic corps and simply be..a housewife..as it were, while I serve aboard the Enterprise. If she wishes to remain at her post, I will resign my commission to stay with her and the children." Data said, rational to the last. Picard looked a trifle displeased at his statement, but covered it well. Still, Data could tell the captain was unhappy at the thought of losing a valuable officer such as himself.

"I have an idea, Data. I will marry you myself, here on the ship, in Ten Forward. Afterwards, I will grant you two weeks' shore leave for your honeymoon and you can use that time to figure out what your next step is." The captain said, wondering what Data's choice would be at the end of that time.

"Ah yes..a honeymoon. A quaint Terran tradition in which a newly married couple goes on a vacation of some type together for the first time. As you wish, Captain..I shall take two weeks for my 'honeymoon' as you call it. By the time that it is over, I will have a decision for you. Will you be terribly upset if I choose not to return to the Enterprise, sir?" Data asked seriously, his hands folded in front of him. Picard nodded gravely.

"Of course I will be, Data, but it is your life. If you feel it would be better for your wife and you to be together, then far be it from me to stand in the way of your happiness. Being apart for long periods of time, as is common in Starfleet, is never easy on a love affair, Data." Picard said honestly. There. He'd laid his cards on the table, now it was time for Data to make the next move.

"As you wish sir. I will inform Dream of your decision. Please tell Guinan to prepare Ten Forward for a wedding. What time shall I say the wedding is to take place, sir?" Data asked as he turned to leave and Picard could've sworn there was a touch of anxiety in his typically cool, calm voice.

"Oh...let's say Nineteen hundred hours. That should give Guinan enough time to set things in order, I believe. And you're relieved of duty for the rest of the day to prepare, Mr. Data. Once again, congratulations on your nuptials." The captain said softly, a smile crossing his face. It was always good to see his crew members pair off in a way that was satisfactory and though he didn't like to admit it, he'd been worried about Data for awhile. It seemed as if Data had finally found the one person in the universe who not only understood him but was willing to put up with his idiosyncracies.

As he strode down the corridor towards her quarters, Data could almost feel his step getting lighter the closer he came though he knew that was quite illogical.

"Dreamfinder..the captain has given his blessing on the marriage. He is going to marry us himself and afterwards, give me two weeks' shore leave to figure out the..next step for both of us. We will discuss that at a later time, though. Now, however, we have a wedding to prepare for and I have no knowledge of Sivoan wedding customs. Perhaps you could teach me." he told her as she leapt at him, throwing her arms around his neck as she nuzzled his chest. Silvertoes and Dancer each grabbed a leg, chanting "Mr. Data's gonna be our dada! Mr. Data's gonna be our dada!" enthusiastically. If it weren't for his superhuman strength, Data wouldn't have been able to get past the door opening with all three of them hanging off of him the way they were. As it was, he took several steps into the room and Dreamfinder slid down until she reached th e floor, looking both pleased and ashamed at the same time.

"There are no wedding customs, Data...traditionally Sivaoans don't mate for life in this fashion. We only learned of such things AFTER the humans came that first time, many years ago now. Most of my people STILL don't mate for life, so there' s really nothing to learn. So we've got to come up with something...unique. All our own. A blend of my heritage and the human heritage you strive to embrace." she said, pacing as she thought it out. Data, still burdened by the children clinging to his legs, nodded.

"In Human custom, the bride is escorted down the aisle by her father, or a trusted friend or family member to meet the groom at the head of the aisle where there is usually a religious altar of some kind. "Data told her, moving to the couch in an attempt to get the children to turn loose.

"Hmm...I see. My father would object to this union so I can't exactly see him beaming up to walk me down to meet you. Do you have any human friends who might fill that role, Data my love?" Dreamfinder said, her tail swishing with anxiety. She wanted to do this RIGHT.

"There is Geordi LaForge...he is, in human parlance, my best friend." Data told her, having finally shaken off the children. He took both her hands in his and kissed her forehead to reassure her. Dreamfinder just closed her eyes and leaned into him. No matter what the ceremony ended up looking like, she knew it would be a blending of both of them, just as the marriage would be.


	13. Chapter 13

Return to Sivao ch 13

Data had gone back to his quarters to get prepre himself mentally for the upcoming ceremony and to give Dreamfinder some time alone. The kits had been bundled off to one of the holodecks to play with some of the other children aboard ship while their mother called her father via subspace.

"What in the name of devils are you playing at?" her father hissed, pacing in front of the viewscreen. His fur was standing on end and his tail was lashing hard against the floor. "WE do not mate for life..that's a HUMAN custom. AND HE"S NOT EVEN HUMAN!" he roared. He was a large male, even by Sivoan standards, but his hair fluffed up the way it was made him seem even larger. Dreamfinder, forgetting there were several thousand miles between them, shrank in fear. "No..I absolutley forbid this union, daughter. You..you do this thing and you are banished from camp. Permanently!" he hissed. Dream's ears drooped, her whole body sagging. His camp, the one to which she was born, was the only one she'd ever known. All her friends were there, her mother and her siblings. If she were cast out of camp forever, she'd never see any of them again. She bit her lip..she loved Data but she wondered if it were worth being exiled from the only home she'd ever known.  
>"But..but..Talltrees..I love him. I..want to be with him." she pleaded. Talltrees glared at her.<p>

"Love him you may, but only because he was your fist, Dreamfinder. Females..always feel special about the male who took their..oh what is it human's say? Maidenhead? Yes. I believe that is the word. Mating for the first time is a special thing for a female and you will always have feelings for him. That does not mean you have to tie yourself down for the rest of your life. It simply IS NOT done, daughter." Talltrees punctuated his words with a snap of his tail. Tears sprang to Dreamfinder's eyes. Though she was an adult and free to do whatever she wanted, she respected her father enough to want his advice and his blessing on her union. His advice was less than satisfactory and his blessing not exactly forthcoming. She didn't know what to do.  
>"If you're smart, you'll come home and leave that stupid walking toaster where he is, daughter. It's bad enough some of our kind mingle and..mate..with humans.."Talltrees shuddered a little.<br>"And if I don't leave that "stupid walking toaster" behind?" Dreamfinder asked, twisting her tail in her hands.  
>"Then you'll have to find a camp that will accept you. Sretalles, perhaps or Drownleaf.I hear they have lots of halfbreeds in Drownleaf." he said calmly and coldly before ending the call. Dreamfinder paced the room several times..she couldn't decide if she should go through with it or not after that tense confrontation.<br>The door chimed and she blinked, her ears going up. "W..who is it?" she asked nervously.  
>"It's Deanna Troi." came the soft voice from the other side of the door. Great..this was all she needed..one of Data's friends poking their noses. She let out a sigh.<p>

"Enter." she muttered and the door slidly smoothly open. Deanna stepped in and immediately her inner senses tingled.  
>"You've been having an argument." she said calmly, without judgement. Dreamfinder whirled to face. her.<br>"You might say that. My father..he said if I don't come home and..and..leave Data behind then I am not welcome in our camp anymore. I love Data..but is love worth being exiled from the only home I've ever known? Being seperated..forever..from my family and friends?" she said, sinking onto the couch and digging her claws in. Deanna sat down next to her, her hands folded in her lap.  
>"Going against cultural norms is a hard thing to do, I'll agree. I've done it myself..if I were on Betazed, I'd have been married many years by now. But I chose the way of life that best suits me and I've learned to live with being a bit of an outcast. The question is though..can you live with it?" she asked her, her dark eyes gazing piercingly into the golden ones of the little felinoid. Dream couldn't keep her eyes on Deanna's and she dropped them, shaking her head.<br>"I don't know..being exiled from camp would be bad enough but I don't even know if there is another camp that would be willing to accept us. It's still considered a great taboo for a Sivoan to be mated to a human and Data's NOT human..he's an android. As far as my father is concerned he's a..a..toaster on legs, which is even worse. I..don't know, Deanna..I just..want to be with Data. But I want to be with my people just as much. I..maybe I should call this off. Maybe we were..too hasty." she said, with tears in her eyes that were beginning to spill over. Deanna reached out and brushed one from her cheek.  
>"You have to make the decision that's right for you, Dreamfinder. Forget what other people if you were exiled from your camp, you could always stay here on the Enterprise. Data has a lot of friends here and his work is here. I know that he's happy here..well..maybe not happy but certainly content. You could be too..there are all sorts of people who live and work on this ship. People who would love and accept you, not judge you." she said and Dreamfinder nodded, wiping away the tears that had fallen onto her cheeks.<br>"I'm not like you, though, Deanna. I'm not strong or brave the way you are." she whispered and Deanna pulled her in, drawing her head down to her shoulder as she stroked the little cat's back.  
>"You're stronger than you know and braver than you believe, Dreamfinder." Deanna replied softly, petting Dream's head.<br>"If I marry him..I may never see my homeland again or my siblings. It..it is a lot to give up. But..I think..I think you're right. I have to do what's right for me..not what other people think is right. And the right thing for me is to marry Data. I should never have let him get away all those years ago..I spent so many nights regretting that decision. Maybe my father's right..maybe all females have special feelings for the ones they first mated. But with Data..it's more than that. I love him for who he was then and who he is now and whoever he's going to be in the future. And I know that, somewhere in that pile of circuits and technology, he loves me too. Maybe he doesn't express it as love, but it's there. I know it is." Dreamfinder's voice was stronger now as she sat up.  
>"On Betazed, Data is what we could call your Imzadi...your soulmate. He is the perfect other half you've been searching for all your life." the counselor told her and Dreamfinder nodded.<br>"Right..so..I've got to..prepare myself. I don't know how, but I've got to do it. I'm getting married in a few hours and..I have no idea how I'm going to do it." she replied. Deanna got to her feet.  
>"I'm glad you decided to go through with it. Data may not have feelings the way that we do..but I do know he would be hurt if you had decided to call it off. If there is anything you need..anything at all..please. Feel free to ask." Deanna said, giving her a warm hug. Dreamfinder looked at her.<br>"Well there is one thing I need. I read that in human weddings there is often somebody who stands with the bride called the Maid of Honor. I'm not really sure what the Maid of Honor's function is but I'd be very pleased if you would be my Maid of Honor, Deanna. Please?"  
>There was hope in her eyes and Deanna couldn't say no. She smiled. "Of course. There are some things I need to get from my quarters but I'll be back soon and we can start getting you ready for the wedding." she assured her as she walked out the door. Dreamfinder sighed happily, excited and nervous all at the same time. In just a few hours she would be Data's wife.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14

Ten Forward had every free surface covered in plants from the arboretum. There were even a few small trees in large, moss-covered pots standing in various corners of the room. The light was dim, but in a romantic sort of way. At the front of the room, Captain Picard stood in his dress uniform, his hands at his side. To his right stood Data, waiting anxiously for the moment when Dream would come walking down the aisle towards him. Suddenly, the piped in music swelled, flutes playing a solemn yet upbeat tune. Data turned slightly as Deanna Troi, dressed in a long silver dress with a three foot train marched in a stately manner towards him. As she reached him, she gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, then stood across from him, leaving an obvious space to one side of her.

Dream took a deep breath, her knees shaking badly. She heard her cue as the music continued to play, but she couldn't bring herself to move. She was terrified beyond belief..happy..but terrified.

"C'mon, Mom..MOVE!" one of her kittens said behind her, yanking on her tail. Dream let out a yowl and everybody in the room stared at her, confused. The yank on her tail had hurt, but it got her moving. She would both discipline..and thank..whichever of her children had done it later. She managed to force herself up the aisle until she was standing beside Troi, across from Data who was smiling that odd little smile of his. She had a large bouquet of flowers in her arms which were shaking, causing petals from the flowers to drop as she trembled. Data reached out and touched her hand to steady it. Dreamfinder smiled at him, blushing.

"Since the days of the first wooden sailing ships, it has been the happy privelege of ship captains to bind people together in matrimony." Captain Picard said, placing a hand on each of their shoulders. "I understand you have written your own vows, which you will say to each other now." he added and Data nodded.

"Dreamfinder to-Vensre, since the first moment I met you, I have liked you. That like grew into something more and then we were parted from each other. I have sincerely regretted those years in which we were seperated from each other. But we will not be seperated anymore." Data told her and she blinked back tears. "I give to you, Dreamfinder to-Vensre, all that I am and all that I have. I promise to share my life with you, to learn with you, to grow with you." Data went on and she nearly dropped her bouquet. Troi gently took it from her and Dream took both of Data's hands in her own.

"Data..I love you. I realize that as an android you may not feel love the way I do, but I know you do love me, in your own way. I, too, regret the years in which we were seperated but now we will be together for all time. You are my husband and I claim you as such. We belong to each other. I offer you my love, my loyalty and my life..if you will have it. I give into your keeping my heart and soul. I take into my keeping the same that is your own. I will love and cherish you for the rest of my days, forsaking all others." Dreamfinder said, gazing into his golden eyes. When she said that, there was hardly a dry eye in the room. Even Captain Picard had to discretely pull a handkerchief from his breast pocket to dab his eyes with. She tilted her head up to him and he kissed her, wrapping his arms around her to pull her close. This was the day he'd waited a life time for...and it had finally come.

He couldn't wait to start his new life with her..whether that was on the Enterprise or on Sivao. It didn't matter..as long as they were together.

THE END


End file.
